


I wanna make you swoon, baby

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: post-frozen 2, shortly after the coronation of Anna becoming the new Queen
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	I wanna make you swoon, baby

“Kristoff!” Anna called out to him, as she approached his sitting figure. He was sitting on the dock, his fancy pants rolled up. His jacket was off and tossed to the side. His hair looked even more ruffled since she had ruffled it herself. 

He turns to look at her, smiling. “Your highness, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Anna giggles, plopping herself down next to him. “The coronation is over. I was looking for you.”

“Oh, sorry.. you know me and parties...” 

Anna shakes her head, taking his hand with hers. “It’s fine, I know. I do appreciate you dressing up though.”

“I thought you preferred me in leather,” Kristoff replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Kristoff, please” Anna blushes, nudging his shoulder. “I mean that I prefer you looking like yourself but the occasional-”

“I’m just teasing you.” Kristoff laughs. “I’m glad you feel that way because I don’t think I can dress like this all the time.”

Anna smiles, feeling giddy and unable to keep herself from speaking the words she’s been wanting to say to him since his proposal. She leans in close into him, “We’re getting married.”

“We are getting married.” Kristoff agrees, giving her hand a squeeze. “Are you excited?”

“Of course! I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Me too. I was really nervous trying to propose to you.”

“But.. your proposal was perfect, Kristoff. It was everything.”

She then feels his other hand gently touch her cheek and she looks up at him. The expression on his face is so full of love and tenderness. Her heart swells as his thumb brushes against her skin.

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, my mountain man,” Anna swoons with joy just before his lips capture hers in a kiss.


End file.
